1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to well completion devices and methods for completing wells, such as natural gas and oil wells. More particularly, this invention relates to a well completion plug that facilitates use of a combustion device.
2. Related Art
Just prior to beginning production, oil and natural gas wells are completed using a complex process called “fracturing.” This process involves securing the steel casing pipe in place in the well bore with cement. The steel and cement barrier is then perforated with shaped explosive charges. The surrounding oil or gas reservoir is stimulated or “fractured” in order to start the flow of gas and oil into the well casing and up to the well head. This fracturing process can be repeated several times in a given well depending on various geological factors of the well, such as the depth of the well, size and active levels in the reservoir, reservoir pressure, and the like. Because of these factors, some wells may be fractured at only a few elevations along the well bore and others may be fractured at as many as 30 or more elevations.
As the well is prepared for fracturing at each desired level or zone of the well, a temporary plug is set in the bore of the steel well casing pipe just below the level where the fracturing will perforate the steel and cement barrier. When the barrier is perforated, “frac fluids” and sand are pumped down to the perforations, and into the reservoir. At least a portion of the fluids and sand are then drawn back out of the reservoir in order to stimulate movement of the gas or oil at the perforation level. Use of the temporary plug prevents contaminating the already fractured levels below.
This process is repeated several times, as the “frac” operation moves up the well bore until all the desired levels have been stimulated. At each level, the temporary plugs are usually left in place, so that they can all be drilled out at the end of the process, in a single, but often time-consuming drilling operation. One reason the drilling operation has been time intensive is that the temporary plugs have been made of cast iron which has generally required many hours and, occasionally, several passes of the drilling apparatus to completely drill out the plug. To reduce the drill out time, another type of down hole plug has been developed that is made of a composite material. Composite plugs are usually made of, or partially made of, a fiber and resin mixture, such as fiberglass and high performance plastics. Due to the nature of the composite material, composite plugs can be easily and quickly drilled out of a well bore in a single pass drilling operation. Alternatively, it has been proposed to combust or burn the plug or a portion thereof in order to eliminate its obstruction in the well casing.
Temporary well plugs used in the fracturing operation described above, whether made of cast iron or composite materials, often come in two varieties, bridge plugs and frac plugs. Bridge plugs restrict fluid movement in the upward and downward direction. Bridge plugs are used to temporarily or permanently seal off a level of the well bore. Frac plugs generally behave as one-way valves that restrict fluid movement down the well bore, but allow fluid movement up the well bore.
In use, when frac fluids and sand are pumped down to a newly perforated level of the well bore, a frac plug set in the well bore just below the perforation level can restrict the frac fluids and sand from traveling farther down the well bore and contaminating lower fractured levels. However, when the frac fluid and sand mixture is pumped back up the well to stimulate the reservoir at the newly fractured level, the one-way valve of the frac plug can open and allow gas and oil from lower levels to be pumped to the well head. This is advantageous to the well owner because it provides immediate revenue even while the well is still being completed. This upward flow can also assist in drilling out the plugs.